


Я отвезу тебя домой

by goldkhator



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	1. Chapter 1

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Почти человек  
 **Основные персонажи:** Джон Кеннекс, Дориан (DRN-0167)  
  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Ангст, Флафф, Фантастика  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 7 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 2  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+97 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
в названии  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
Великолепной химии между персами)  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джон, поглядывая на напарника краем глаза. Дориан молчит и смотрит в окно. - Прости, что не смог ничем помочь.

Дориан слышит искренность в голосе человека, и он уверен, Джон сделал все, что мог.

А чего он хотел? Он робот, а у роботов нет прав, есть только обязанности.

\- Ты попытался. Я ценю это, спасибо, - наконец, отвечает он, повернув голову к человеку.

Джон слабо улыбается на мгновение глянув на него, и снова возвращая внимание дороге.

Он вспоминает тех МХ на станции подзарядки, и его передергивает. Это не укрывается от внимания его напарника.

\- Что? Ты выглядишь расстроено, - реагирует Дориан, но Джон слишком упрям, чтобы отвечать. – Слушай, я понимаю. Я отлично знаю свое место, я вообще сказал тогда в шутку о личном пространстве. Я не думал, что ты… - андроид запинается, что случается с ним нечасто, и Джон чувствует странное тепло в груди. – Это много значит для меня, больше, чем я мог мечтать.

\- Предлагаю выпить пива, - смена темы разговора своего рода защитная реакция Джона Кеннекса, он просто не может вынести благодарственную речь от существа, которое даже не является живым. Ну, не в обычном смысле слова. – Черт, - вырывается у детектива, - и прежде чем ты скажешь, что не ешь, не пьешь, я знаю наверняка, что ты можешь! – рявкает Кеннекс. – Ты один способен за десятерых выпить и сожрать…

\- Джон, я согласен, - улыбается DRN.

\- Мне просто надоело делать это в одиночку, - уже тише добавляет тот, выдыхая, как если бы он задерживал дыхание.

Последнее время он проводит только с Дорианом, андроидом, или наедине с самим собой, и однажды он приходит к выводу, что первый вариант предпочтительней. Джон стал ловить себя на мысли, что не-человека в его напарнике выдает только непотребность в пище и воде и, конечно, бесподобная подсветка лица, в остальном он обычный парень - умный, интересный, веселый, даже слишком. Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его компания неприятна или нежелательна, но, к счастью, никто не спрашивает.

Детектив притормаживает у любимой забегаловки и глушит мотор.

\- Ты не обязан, если не хочешь, - начинает он, но Дориан только вылезает из машины и терпеливо дожидается его снаружи, засунув руки в карманы, будто ему холодно. Может и холодно, думает Джон, кто знает. Человек даже представить не может, что чувствует робот, которого наделили такой способностью.

Джон вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. Определенно нужно выпить, ибо он точно сходит с ума.

Он выходит из машины и не глядя на напарника, заходит в бар. Дориан следует за ним.

***

\- Джон, ты уже полчаса пялишься на свою бутылку, - мягко замечает Дориан.

\- Полчаса?

\- На самом деле, 32 минуты и 40 секунды, но…

\- Ты… просто перестань быть таким!... – Джон прикусывает язык как раз на слове «роботом».

\- Каким? – холодно спрашивает Дориан, вертя в руках свою бутылку. Он привык это слышать, еще один раз погоды не сделает, и ерунда, что это скажет Джон.

\- Точным! Черт бы побрал! – что его так взбесило? Разговор с Мальдонадо? Или ее тон? То как она четко дала понять, что Дориан всего лишь высокотехнологичный компьютер. А разве компьютерам положено отдельное жилье? Он стоит дороже, чем твоя зарплата за год, сказала она, когда Джон попытался дать ей хотя бы один аргумент в его защиту.

Он стоит дороже некоторых людей, подумалось ему тогда, но здравый смысл подсказал держать язык за зубами. Хочешь ему отдельное жилье – забирай к себе. Зарплату это тебе не поднимет, но может хотя бы от меня отстанешь со своими глупостями! Кричала тогда Мальдонадо…

\- Джон, - из тяжелой задумчивости выводит голос Дориана, - ты замыкаешься в себе.

\- Ничего я не… черт. Я просто хочу… давай уберемся отсюда?

Дориан без лишних слов кладет на стол деньги и поднимает своего напарника на ноги. Да, у него есть деньги, думает Джон, на случай если он сам не сможет о себе позаботиться.

На улице Кеннекс вдыхает вечерний воздух и, постояв немного, спрашивает:

\- Я могу сесть за руль, мистер алкотестер?

Дориан криво ухмыляется, уловив в голосе напарника веселые нотки. Его скулы начинают пульсировать синим, и Джон пытается проследить хотя бы одну синюю жилку от начала до конца…

\- Думаю, да, если будешь вести осторожно.

\- Договорились!

Дориан занимает свое место на пассажирском сиденье и думает о том, что и эту ночь он проведет в холодном ангаре для роботов.

\- Дориан, тебе ведь не нужно… то есть, я хочу спросить, как часто тебе нужна подзарядка?

\- Зависит от… - Дориан обрывает себя, и просто отвечает, - раза в неделю достаточно. К тому же, у меня есть энергосберегающий режим.

\- Зачем он тебе?

\- А зачем работать на полную, когда нет необходимости? Это позволяет заряжать батарею реже.

\- То есть, это похоже на сон?

\- Что-то в этом роде, - улыбается Дориан.

\- Хорошо, - говорит детектив и выруливает на автостраду.

\- Джон, участок в другой стороне, куда ты...

\- Домой. Я везу тебя _домой._


	2. Chapter 2

  
Джон встает с постели, и первое что он видит, выходя из спальни, это Дориан. Вчера он привез его сюда, а сегодня нужно уладить все вопросы с Мальдонадо, потому что Джон не собирается отказываться от своих слов.

Андроид лежит в гостиной на диване и Джон готов поклясться, что он спит совсем как человек.

Правая рука лежит на груди, левая свисает с дивана и синтетические костяшки пальцев слегка касаются ковра под ними, грудная клетка плавно поднимается и опускается, словно он в самом деле дышит… но он дышит, думает Джон, ему ведь нужно охлаждать систему… к тому же, он не раз чувствовал теплый, выдыхаемый воздух на своей коже, когда андроид был в непосредственной близости…

Энергосберегающий режим, вспоминает Джон, на что это интересно похоже? Видит ли он сны? Но тут же одергивает себя и сердито топает на кухню за утренней порцией кофе, стараясь не шуметь все равно.

Какие сны он может видеть, думает Кеннекс, он же робот! Но он вынужден признать, что Дориан не похож ни на одного робота. Если под роботами подразумевать МХ-43. Они отвратительны даже, если сравнивать их с роботами, Дориан же больше смахивает на человека, чем большинство людей, с которыми детективу приходится контактировать по долгу службы.

Джон вспоминает, как Дориан старался незаметно морщить нос от неприятного запаха и вида, когда они накрыли подпольный ресторан, который готовил основное блюдо из собачьего мяса. В этом уже давно нет необходимости, и все животные под строгой защитой.

Еще он вспоминает, как екнуло его сердце, когда они попали в перестрелку и несколько пуль нагнали его напарника, разрывая в клочья синтетическую кожу…

Руди тогда долго читал ему мораль о том, что нужно хотя бы изредка дожидаться подкрепления, Джон молча слушал и мысленно улыбался, думая о том, что он уже прошел курс головомойки от самого раненного…

Кофе закипает, наконец, и Джон, задумавшись, обжигает пальцы, маленькая ложечка со звоном падает на пол.

Он находит в морозилке замороженное нечто, напоминающее лапшу, и запихивает его в микроволновку. Пока она спокойно отсчитывает три минуты, человек продолжает думать о своем андроиде.

Как могло так произойти, что он занимает все его мысли?

Микроволновка щелкает и Джон, взяв свою лапшу, бредет в комнату. Дориан продолжает спать и Джон невольно любуется им. О чем видит сны робот, когда на его губах играет такая улыбка? Думает детектив, и не сразу замечает, что голубые глаза больше не закрыты и внимательно смотрят на него.

Дориан подхватывается, и Джон садится рядом, бурча с набитым ртом:  
\- Ты занял мой диван. Почему ты спишь на диване? – спрашивает он, точно помня, что вчера показывал Дориану вторую спальню.

\- Я не буду занимать много места, - Дориан встает, но Джон хватает его за запястье.

\- Эй, ты не предмет мебели здесь, ты можешь находиться там, где захочешь, не надо прятаться от меня или стараться не попадаться на глаза… Дориан, ты дома.

У андроида подгибаются колени, если такое вообще может случиться с ним, но он скрывает это, усевшись обратно на место, рядом с напарником.

\- Почему, Джон? – спрашивает он, опустив голову.

Детектив отставляет миску с лапшой на столик и смотрит на идеальный профиль мулата.

\- Потому что они не могут так поступать с тобой… - отвечает он, вскакивая на ноги. Кеннекс чувствует, как злость поднимается к горлу. – Они не могут дать тебе чувства, а потом заставлять жить среди этих чертовых бездушных отморозков!

\- Ты ненавидишь их, - шепчет Дориан. – Я думал, ты ненавидишь всех нас.

Всех вас, но не тебя, думает Джон, не тебя. Он не знает, что сказать. Ему хочется… к чему врать, ему хочется прикоснуться, поддержать. Дориан выглядит таким потерянным, одиноким, он не может понять, зачем Джону это нужно, ведь это не вяжется в его логических схемах с тем Джоном, которого он знает. Тот Джон вряд ли сделал бы нечто подобное для синтетика. Джон и сам пока не способен оценить ситуацию правильно. Только ли в несправедливости дело, или тут есть нечто большее, гораздо большее?

\- Считай, что ты мой квартирант, и я сдаю тебе комнату, - говорит детектив, в конце концов. – Кстати, ты так и не ответил, почему ты спал на диване?

Дориан поднимает голову, он хочет улыбнуться, но он не уверен в уместности своей улыбки.

\- Я хотел встать раньше тебя и приготовить тебе завтрак, - отвечает DRN.

\- Но ты проспал, - Джон начинает смеяться, искренне и от души. - Отлично! Мне в напарники досталась спящая красавица, - ржет Кеннекс, и Дориан отвечает ему улыбкой.

\- Прости, я не думал, что ты так рано встаешь, - оправдывается андроид.

\- Зато ты тот еще соня, - отсмеявшись, не грубо бурчит Джон, снова принимаясь за лапшу.

\- Это… странно. Сегодня ночью мне впервые удалось… эм… расслабиться, нормально. Знаешь, там, на станции постоянно слышен гул, общий гул сотен процессоров, а сегодня… я слышал только стук твоего сердца, - Джон так и застывает с поднесенной ко рту вилкой.

\- Дориан?

\- Я не сканирую тебя, - спешит заверить он, вскидывая на человека глаза, - я просто слышу.

Он беспомощно смотрит на детектива, и Джон видит в глубине его голубых глаз страх. Почему? Андроиды не должны испытывать страх, думает он, кидая вилку в тарелку и уходя на кухню.

С характерным звуком он ставит тарелку на стол и упирается в него руками.

Может он совершил ошибку вчера, когда позволил роботу остаться тут? А может это самое верное решение, которое он когда-либо принимал?

\- Джон? Еще не поздно изменить свое решение, если ты не уверен…

\- Я не делаю того, в чем не уверен, - твердо отвечает Кеннекс, - ты не вернешься туда.

Сердце клокочет где-то в горле и ему кажется, что этот звук оглушает андроида, но он не может его унять.

Сейчас или никогда.

\- Ты чувствуешь это? – спрашивает он, все еще стоя спиной к Дориану.

\- Я чувствую, что твое кровяное давление поднялось и… - Дориан замолкает, но потом обходит стол с другой стороны и спрашивает: - Что происходит, Джон?

\- Хотел бы я знать, - горько усмехается детектив, поднимая голову и глядя своему напарнику прямо в глаза.

\- Мне не стоило говорить с тобой о личном пространстве.

\- А с кем тогда?

\- Вообще не стоило. Это расстраивает тебя и ты странно ведешь себя. Что-то не так, я не понимаю…

\- Эй, все нормально, правда. Просто, - человек вздыхает и трет ладонями лицо. Дориан не понимает, ну, конечно нет, на что ты, Кеннекс, рассчитывал? Он человечен настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы быть хорошим напарником, в нем не заложена программа любить таких кретинов, как ты! Мысленно орет на себя Джон. – Я давно сюда никого не приводил. Тем более, не жил ни с кем продолжительное время, мне просто нужно время привыкнуть.

\- Я не буду мешать тебе…

\- Дориан, черт возьми! Прекрати! Просто прекрати. Ты не можешь мне помешать, ты нужен мне, - говорит Джон и не жалеет о своих словах. Видеть растерянность на лице Дориана приходится не часто. Этот самодовольный робот кого хочешь доведет до ручки своей уверенностью в себе. Сейчас он застыл, как вкопанный, голубые искорки пляшут на его скулах, Джон улыбается. - Интернет не поможет тебе понять.

\- Джон, я никому не нужен был с тех пор, как проснулся. Я думал, ты ненавидишь меня.

\- Ты все делал для этого, но это неправда, - усмехается Кеннекс. – Ты мой напарник, ты мой друг, но ты нужен мне не только поэтому…

Джон подходит к нему и берет за руку. Пальцы, покрытые светло-коричневой кожей, начинают светиться синим, анализируя ощущения. Джон любуется контрастом белой и темной кожи, когда медленно сплетает их пальцы… синие ручейки продолжают обвивать тонкие пальцы DRN.

\- Мне сейчас нужно обновить свои базы? – шепчет Дориан, и смотрит на их сцепленные руки.

Человек обнимает своего андроида, и крепко прижимает к себе. Тот не пытается вернуть объятие, просто стоит, едва заметно дрожа.

\- Джон… люди никогда не прикасались ко мне так.

\- Да? А так? – он отстраняется ровно на столько, чтобы посмотреть в голубые глаза, затем целует гладкую кожу щеки, задерживая губы чуть дольше, чем необходимо, и оставляет рядом еще один поцелуй, и еще один… DRN закрывает глаза…

Когда Джон в легком поцелуе касается его губ, Дориан отстраняется.

\- Джон, я не…

\- Доверься мне, основы ты уже скачал, не так ли? – улыбается он, проводя ладонью по затылку андроида, и тот улыбается в ответ.

Человек накрывает пухлые губы поцелуем и чувствует, как они раскрываются навстречу. Поцелуй выходит долгим и чувственным, когда кислорода перестает хватать, Джон мягко отстраняется и Дориан по инерции тянется за ним.

\- Ты уверен, что не делал этого раньше? – спрашивает Джон, поглаживая ногтями кудрявый затылок. Дориан прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. – Мы не перегреем тебе процессоры? – продолжает дразнить Кеннекс.

\- Я не помню, каким был до тебя, - тихо отвечает Дориан, - но я знаю, каким хочу быть с тобой.

5 января 2014


End file.
